


One way til' Friday, or just now, On The Couch. I don't mind.

by yeosinnerz



Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentleness, Implied Sexual Content, JOSH IS IN LOVE!!!, Love, M/M, god i love them, its briefly mentioned they fuck on the couch, joshua rlly the best bf in the world but that dinner plate didnt get eaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: Jeonghan gets home from a long day at work and gets more than he bargained for from Joshua.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: An Ode To You, Tear My Heart to Pieces and Rebuild Me Like Nothing Happened [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	One way til' Friday, or just now, On The Couch. I don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i found an unfinished draft in my docs that had abt 900 words so i rewrote some parts and finished it :)

Jeonghan's promptly exhausted by the time he walks in the front door of the apartment that evening. He drops his work bag on the floor and lets out a deep breath of pure pain and exhaustion. A wave of dizziness hits him momentarily, and Jeonghan lets out a sigh as he slides down against the door as his vision blacks out.

Jeonghan takes some time to regain himself after his vision clears, standing up with assistance from the front cabinet. It takes some time for him to be able to call out into the house. 

"Joshua, I'm home!" He calls, dragging himself down the hallway, leaning against the wall. 

Joshua's gaze is thrown over his shoulder, and he makes eye contact with Jeonghan who shuffles into the living room. "How was work?" He asks.

"Tiring. They had me do so much 'non-secretary' stuff today. But technically it was secretary stuff! I shouldn't be made to do my bosses dirty work!" Jeonghan complains, loosening the tie around his neck and flinging it into the void of their apartment, for Joshua to find later when cleaning.

"I feel like that's the purpose of being a secretary, Hannie. But, how about you come further into the house and go take a shower and get yourself comfortable. We can watch a movie or something when you get out, alright?" Joshua says, setting his book down on the coffee table, and throwing the blanket off his legs in favour of standing up and walking over to Jeonghan. Jeonghan nearly rushes into Joshua's arms to give him a hug. 

"Okay." Jeonghan says, burying his face into Joshua's neck and inhaling his clean scent before pulling away from the hug. He almost skips off to their bedroom to get changed. Joshua goes to prepare Jeonghan something to eat. 

Nearly done with the food he's preparing, Joshua is distracted from his work flow a half hour later when Jeonghan emerges from their bedroom, still toweling his dark hair gently. 

"Hey, Shua?" Jeonghan asks, tilting his head sideways. Joshua looks up to meet his eyes from the kitchen island. 

"Yes, Han?" Joshua answers, eyes flitting back down for a moment before coming up to meet Jeonghan's once again.

"Do you think these pyjamas are too big on me? I might have misjudged the sizing on the site I bought them from." Jeonghan drops the towel around his shoulders, and grabs the waist of his pyjama pants, and spins to give Joshua a full look of how they fit him.

"I think they look just fine. The colour is very pretty on you." Joshua says. "Why do you think they're too big?" He asks, moving out of the kitchen to stand closer to Jeonghan, and to be able to get a better look. 

"They hang lower on my hips then they're supposed to. They fit just right when I got them, but now they're big on me." Jeonghan pouts, dropping the waistband from his hands and looking at Joshua with big puppy eyes. Joshua eyes Jeonghan's hips with an intensity no man should ever have.  _ Hey, dumbass, my eyes are up here! _ Jeonghan thinks.

"How much weight have you lost recently?" Joshua asks, his eyes breaking from Jeonghan's hips to look at his eyes. He shuffles closer, an arms length away from Jeonghan now, almost able to grab at his hips.

"Not much, I don't think. It shouldn't be much that I have lost, I've been eating regularly." Jeonghan says, fiddling with the silk ribbon hanging on his pyjama pants.

"You know Hannie, that elevator has been broken for awhile. Maybe you climbing up and down the stairs is building some muscle in you and slimming you down enough to alter the fit of some of your clothes." Joshua supplies a potential scenario in which Jeonghan might have lost some weight.

Jeonghan hums. 

"I guess you're right. You like it." He smiles, the familiar glint of mischief in his eyes as he stares at Joshua.

"I do like it." Joshua smiles back. He moves even closer to wrap his arms around Jeonghan's lower back. His hands get daring and gently grab at Jeonghan's asscheek. 

"Hey now, keep your hands to yourself, Joshua." Jeonghan smiles, almost laughing as he's talking. His voice sounds like honey to Joshua.

"I can't help it." Joshua shrugs, his hands not leaving Jeonghan's backside. 

"You can learn to keep your hands to yourself." Jeonghan says, moving Joshua's hands from his behind and his arms from his back. He shuffles off to the couch and throws himself onto it.

"Not with you!" Joshua calls after him, following. The snack he prepared for Jeonghan seemingly forgotten by the both of them in exchange for some cuddling.

Joshua sits in the spot that Jeonghan's body doesn't cover, by his head. Jeonghan groans at the dip in the couch, but moves his body up to lay his head in Joshua's lap. Joshua grabs at the remote to put on something to watch. 

"Hey, Shua?" Jeonghan looks up at Joshua. Joshua glances down to look at him as he's speaking.

"Yes, Hannie?" Joshua replies. He smooths a hand through Jeonghan's hair, who whimpers at the touch he receives.

"What do you think life would be like if we never met?" Jeonghan asks, his voice quiet. 

"Boring, probably. You bring a spice into my life that nobody else can." Joshua smiles at Jeonghan, who returns a little sleepy smile at him. Jeonghan nods from his place in Joshua's lap.

"I see. I don't think I would be where I am without you. Who knows, I could be some kind of male stripper living on the coast of Miami. But I'm here, with you, and I couldn't ever be more thankful for that." Joshua smiles. 

"Awe, Hannie." Joshua coos, grabbing at Jeonghan's cheek and squishing it.

"I wasn't trying to be sappy, Joshua." Jeonghan groans.

"Admit it, you were." Joshua pokes, smiling at Jeonghan, who is trying to hide his face in Joshua's thigh.

"Was not." Jeonghan says.

"Were too." Joshua replies back.

"Was not."

"Were too." 

"Was not-" Jeonghan is cut off by a hand covering his mouth. Jeonghan's eyes are wide looking up at Joshua, who smiles down at him.

" _ Were too, Hannie."  _ Joshua says, his voice deep and not joking around this time. His hand hasn't moved from Jeonghan's mouth, so Jeonghan licks a stripe on his palm. Joshua recoils. "Fuck you." He swears, wiping his hand across Jeonghan's forehead.

"Anytime, baby." Jeonghan grins up at him.

"Serious?" Joshua asks, leaning his head down so it hovers over Jeonghan's, breath ghosting over each other's skin. "I could fuck you six ways til' Sunday." 

Jeonghan's breath hitches, and he catches his lip between his teeth. 

"I don't think I'm up for six ways til' Sunday, but perhaps one way until Friday is better." Jeonghan whispers, bucking his hips up under Joshua's wandering hand. Damn his trouser python, betraying him like that.

And perhaps Joshua finds that even hotter. 

And also maybe, just maybe, the sight of Jeonghan coming undone underneath him on the couch is a lot hotter than his original plan. The way he squirms, and the cries that escape his throat, and the eyes, the fucking eyes that Jeonghan gives him. 

He's ethereal.

And he's all Joshua's.

"Josh." 

Silence. Joshua's too busy staring.

"Joshua."

Jeonghan is so beautiful.

"Joshua Hong."

Joshua is so lucky to have him in his life.

"Hong Jisoo."

_ Smack. _

Joshua blinks his eyes for a moment, processing as his brain recognises the slight sting of his cheek. 

"Josh. You were staring again." Jeonghan says, bringing his free hand up to soothe the cheek he hit. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay." Joshua says, petting his clean hand over Jeonghan's hair. Jeonghan smiles up at him.

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Now, what do you think about a movie?" _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosinnerz?s=09)


End file.
